When Angels Die
by Loveless1310
Summary: Castiel has been missing for a while. Can a hint from Gabriel point the boys in the right direction to fin out what happened to him? And what's in this little house?


Withdraws from new Supernatural episodes plus lack of sleep equals more Supernatural fanfics. Hope you enjoy and there aren't to many grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Supernatural, I would have kept blonde Ruby around. She was cool and much better then the now dead dark haired Ruby. I am just a follower of the genius that is Kripke.

* * *

When Angels Die

The night was cold and the full moon shone down on the little, abandoned looking home. It was out in the middle of nowhere with the weeds growing over everything. It was obvious no one had been in the area in a few years.

Dean grumbled as he got out of the car. He couldn't believe he was here. And worse, he was here because of an angel that found it fun to mess with his and Sams' lives.

Gabriel had called and warned them that there was something here that they needed to see, something that effected them greatly. Dean had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Plus, he was getting tired of angels somehow getting his phone number.

"Sam, why are we here? And why do you keep listening to creatures that try to kill us?" Dean asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"He seemed sincere about it. Besides, maybe this will explain where Castiel has been over the past few weeks. He hinted to that much." Sam replied as they walked up to the door.

Castiel had been missing for the better part of three weeks. Though it isn't that strange for him to be gone, he'd usually pop in for some reason or another.

"Stupid angels and their cryptic messages." Dean grumbled as they ascended the steps of the front porch. "Let's just find out why we're here."

They were at the door now and Sam reached out a tentative hand to the doorknob. It turned easily, a sign that no one had locked up before they left the damned house. "Well, that's convenient." Sam said as he pushed the door open.

Dean really didn't like the feeling he was getting from the house. It was worse then anything he'd felt before on other hunts. Something was very wrong in this house.

Sam led the way into the house, following the long hallway into what used to be a living room. There were some stairs on the far side of the room then another hallway leading deeper into the house. They exchanged a look before Dean headed for the stairs and Sam went down the hallway.

Dean went silently up the stairs, gifted by a lifetime of practice sneaking around old houses. He checked the first door he came upon but all he found was dust and old memories. The next door held little more then the first had.

When he came upon the third, he felt a chill run down his spine as he touched the door handle. He knew even before he opened the door that he wouldn't like what he would see on the other side.

As he opened the door he was almost filled with relief when he saw the familiar tan trench coat that he had become accustom to seeing on the angel.

The room, like the other two Dean had found was still fully furnished. It had a bed against the far wall. There was a desk against the wall perpendicular to Dean. There was a chair in front of the desk that was being occupied with the trench coat.

There were a few major differences to this room though. Instead of the desk being barren as the others had been, a small alter had been set up. The room had elaborate symbols painted around it and there were candles placed in different areas.

A figure Dean knew stood before the window, looking up to the sky. He turned to face Dean as the door hit the wall behind it. Castiel looked the same. Almost. He was still in Jimmy Novak. His hair was still a mess. He almost looked like the Castiel that Dean had first met in that warehouse.

This Castiel, however, had a cruel smirk on his face and his eyes were much duller and almost had a tint of red to the no longer endless blue. His posture was relaxed and his presence in the room was no longer subtle and calming but seemed to emit negativity.

"Hello Dean." His voice held a taunting edge to the words.

"Dude, Cas, what happened to you?" Dean asked, very confused. This was not the same angel that had pulled him out of Hell or that he had come to befriend.

"I'm not sure if I understand what you mean, Dean, nothing has happened to me. I just finally realized that I've been making a terrible mistake all this time."

"What do you mean? What mistake? What are you doing here?" Dean needed to know what was going on. Cas wasn't himself at all and Dean wanted to know why.

Castiel let out a cold laugh. "Following the orders of a father who abandoned us long ago. He never cared about angels after he created you." Castiel took that time to glare at Dean before turning to look at the alter. "Your kind was always put first and you wonder why the angels wanted the apocalypse. Anything would be better then having to serve your sorry species." His eyes flashed a deep crimson red in the candle light.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, his voice taking on a deadly tone as he raised his gun to the angel. "What have you done with Cas?"

Castiel leveled his gaze back on Dean, the smirk seemed to grow slightly. A spark of life was returned to the crimson blue eyes. "I _am_ Castiel, you moron. I've just been reborn into something much better then what I was before."

"What do you mean something better?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"I'm a demon now." And just to prove a point, his eyes once again became a pure crimson color. "And you, Dean Winchester, are in the way of our plans." Castiel raised his hand and Dean was flung against a wall.

"Now, you will be the sacrifice to help bring Lucifer more power." Castiel was laughing again and with a wave of his free hand, the candles started to burn brighter.

"Cas, don't do this." Dean struggled to say with the pressure on his body.

"I'm sorry Dean, but your angel friend is long gone. I finally saw the error in my ways and nothing you say can change my mind. This is for the best. I promise you this."

Castiel started to mutter something in an ancient language but then looked at Dean with surprise. "Medaling angels." Was the last thing Dean heard before he was in a park, Sam by his side.

Sam looked around confused. "What just happened?"

"Well guys, good show but you failed after all." Gabriel walked slowly from the shadows of the park. "Should have known you couldn't do it Dean. Once one of us goes demon, there's really nothing but death that can help us."

Dean's temper flared at the sight of the archangel. "What the Hell was that? Some sort of trick? What did you do with Cas?"

Gabriel turned pitying eyes on Dean. "I didn't do anything to Cas and it was no joke. What you saw, that really is him. He really is a demon now."

"That can't be. How could that even happen?" Dean didn't want to believe what he saw was real.

"There's still a lot about angels you don't know." For once, Gabriel looked serious. "Angels can only be killed by other angels. This is true but, what we discovered a few millennia ago is that if a demon "kills" an angel, the angel doesn't die. They transform. They become what killed them thus becoming what they've been fighting against for so long. There's no reasoning with them, no bringing them back once they've turned. All that's left is to kill them, like any other demon."

"Wait, he got killed by a demon and now he _is_ a demon? What the Hell!" Dean didn't like this at all.

"You know you're the one that's going to have to kill him right?" Gabriel inquired.

"Why me? Why do I have to save the world _and_ kill Cas?"

"It's what he would want. He never wanted become a demon. I think he always kind of feared it. He'd want his friend to finish him instead of one of his heartless brothers. You know this is what he'd want."

Dean sighed heavily. He knew it was the truth even if he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to kill Castiel but in the deep reassesses of his mind he knew when the time came, he'd have too.

"Fine, I'll kill him." Dean resolved.

* * *

I read a fanfic somewhere a while ago that the author had read somewhere that if an angel dies then they become a demon. Since Cas has already died in the series I decided to twist the idea a little and have angels turn into demons if a demon kills them. Poor Cas. I'm not sure if I really plan to go anywhere else with this but I've been playing with the idea for a while... What do you guys think?


End file.
